Dreaming while Flying
by AceHeart-CardMaster
Summary: Anakin never trained Ashoka he had a padawan that came from a sith fighting ring, and they basically found him like they did Anakin, on accident. Yeah, this is AU but I don't know what time period you would consider this because is has mentions for different movies and such so Im not sure. Summary is bad so you'll just have to look inside.
1. Nightmare

Dream Sequence

A small child stood in the middle of a poorly lite, metal room. Blood was everywhere in the room, the stench of death and chard remained lingered in the room. The child was only the age of five, yet he carried two side arm blades and was covered in what looked like blood. His pale skin was stained with the crimson liquid along with his robes and light blue hair. The child was not human for he had snow white ears of a wolf alone with the tail to match. The child looked around the room before falling to his knees and crying, as the child cried voices started whispering to him.

Murder.

Demon.

Die.

The small child dropped the blades he was holding and covered his ears, begging for the voices to stop. As the voices got louder and louder, reanimated corpses walked towards the child. The bodies were chard and bleeding, limbs were missing and the stench of death was getting stronger the closer that got to the small child.

The child looked up when the bodies were coming on to him, and as they went to grab the child everything went black and silent until the child screams bloody murder. Nothing was said after that except for the pattering the blood hitting the metal floor.

End of Dream Sequence

A teenager with light blue hair shot up like a piston in his bed, sweat matted his hair to his forehead and naked back. Beside the teen a figure stirred in the bed, however, they did not wake except to put an arm over the teens waist. The teenager tried to settle his breathing before he woke the figure beside him, he didn't realize that the other was actually already awake, until he felt metallic fingers brushing against the heat skin on his hip.

"Vinterra, was it another nightmare?" The figure's voice was thick with sleep but he still knew when the younger was terrified, even half asleep.

"Yes Master." The young teen sighed softly, lying back down while trying to get the shaking under control and so his Master didn't feel the fear in their bond. The figure sat up slightly, the lights from the planet's moons shone on the elder's face. The elder had brown hair and blue eyes, his right hand was metallic from a battle, a scar ran down his left eye as well. "Master?" Vinterra looked up at the elder man, noticing something was wrong.

"Was it the same one?" The elder was propped up on his elbow, his metallic fingers gently caressed the younger's hip bone. Vinterra nodded softly, turning over to face the wall, both males were in a room on a ship, they were on a mission for the council, destroying a droid manufacturing tower. The mission was already completed but they had decided to stay, on Obi-Wan's request to stay for the celebration ceremony. "Vinterra, you're safe now, nothing is going to get you anymore."

"I know that Anakin but what happens when the sith find me again, what happens when I have to go back." Vinterra didn't look at the other male beside him, just feeling the tension on his muscles fade away from the gently rubbing from Anakin fingers.

"No one is going to take you away from me Vinny, don't you trust me?"

"I do, but take this last mission just now, The moles were able to take me and they're not as smart as the sith." Vinterra was now physically shaking again, he didn't want to relive those memories.

"I got you back. Don't worry Vinterra, I'll get you back every time." Anakin sighed softly "Come on, Go to sleep, nothing going to get you anymore." Anakin said softly, using the force and their bond to get Vinterra to sleep. After fighting it for twenty minutes, Vinterra finally gave in and fell asleep, Anakin following close in slumber once he knew that his Padawan was safe from his own nightmares.

* * *

Well as we can probably assume I's not George Lucas nor Disney nor Cartoon Network nor anyone else that may own star wars so I don't own anything xD. Anyways this was originally going to be longer but Im in college and so the updates on this are probably going to be spamsmatic(?) but i will at least update it once a week... muahahaha.


	2. Missing Senator

Vinterra was woken up by the soft hum of the life supports kicking in and to an empty bed. Getting up the teen rolled out of bed and got dressed in his Padawan robes. Once dressed the teen walked out of the room and went to find his two Masters, figuring they would be in the bridge his walked down a few hallways, finding it strange there was no one around, not even the clones were around. Once at the bridge he found Anakin and Obi-Wan, talking with some council members, frowning slightly the teen walked over to his Masters but not close enough to where the sensor would pick him up but close to where he could hear in on the conversation.

"We need you to report to the outer rim, we have reason to believe Senator Amidala is being held captive and we need you to go and rescue her." Mace Windu was speaking to the two generals.

"Coordinates we are sending you now." Master Yoda butted in, nodding at the two Jedi.

"Very well Master, We will head there immediately." Obi-Wan stated, as both he and Anakin bowed to the two Masters, each side bidding their farewells before the transmission ended.

"Good morning Vinterra, sleep well?" Obi-Wan was a litter shorter than Anakin, he also had brown hair and a beard with hazel eyes.

"Yes Master." Vinterra nodded "What was that about?"

"Senator Amidala has been kidnapped and the council wishes for us to go and recuse you the senator." Obi-Wan explained. Vinterra groaned slightly, he hated the outer rim sometimes, especially from last time he was there.

"Don't worry we'll be out of there in no time."

"Does a recuse mission really need two Knights and a Padawan?" Vinterra groaned, sitting in the copilot's chair, before receiving the coordinates from the council and started setting their course. "Unfortunately yes." Obi-Wan shook his head, knowing exactly was Anakin was thinking from the time they had to save the chancellor.

"Especially if Obi-Wan decides to have a nap while we're recusing the Senator." Anakin smiled, patting Obi-Wan on the back.

"Sometimes you remember everything and other times you remember nothing." Obi-Wan sighed slightly before walking back to his room to meditate.

Anakin walked over to the young teen, gently resting his hands on his shoulders "Vinny, you alright?" Anakin gently rubbed small circles in the teen's shoulders, feeling the knots in his back. "From last night?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why didn't you wake me up when we left?" Vinterra melted into the elder's ministrations on his back.

"Figured you could use a rest since you didn't really settle down until a few hours after your scare." Anakin gently leaned forward and kissed the top on Vinterra's head "You sure you're alright to pilot this thing?"

"I've done it before haven't I Anakin?" Vinterra looked over at his Master before going back and started messing with the controls, getting ready for hyperspace.

"Vinterra, you're sleeping before we get to the planet and that's an order alright?" Anakin watched his Padawan melt to his wishes and nodding before he left to go mess with the anything that he could mess with, knowing Vinterra was alright to pilot the space craft.

Vinterra finished setting their course and had the pilot make the announcement that they were jumping into hyperspace, warning everyone before he actually went into hyperspace. Once in hyperspace Vinterra set the thing on auto pilot before getting up and going to get something to eat, the young teen had to actually be careful of what he ate in case it cause him to get sick. Anakin and Obi-Wan were already in there, talking with some of the other clones, having a blast, Anakin glanced over at Vinterra as he sat down, letting his hand gently rest on the younger's knee while he continues talking with the other men at the table.

Obi-Wan noticed the change between the two males, he had known for a while of their relationship and that Vinterra wasn't feeling the greatest after he himself was kidnapped. Anakin was gently massaging the younger's thigh. Vinterra rested his chin on his first, feeling his eyes start to drop as he ate his dinner.

"Vinterra, I think you better go to bed." Anakin whispered in his ear, when everyone else was preoccupied with something else. Vinterra shook his head, pushing his food around on his plate. Anakin gently rubbed the younger's knee again, getting him to cooperate with him.

"I'm fine Anakin, just lay off will you." Vinterra hissed slightly, glaring at the elder. Anakin stood up and motioned for Vinterra to follow, hopping he wouldn't have to force the younger to follow him. Vinterra sighed and followed, wincing when Anakin trapped him against the wall in the hallways, feeling the elder barley hold him against the cool metal. "Anakin, what is wrong with you, why are you trying to get me to sleep all the time?"

"Because your nightmares are making you more tired, and you can't be running on just the few hours you do sleep." Anakin gently brushed his fingers against Vinterra's cheek.

"Anakin I said lay off, I'm fine." Vinterra looked away from the elder

"No you're not, I can feel it." Anakin left his fingers gently brush against the younger's cheek, feeling him lean into his palm. "Vinterra please rest before we land. I'll wake you up when we get there yes?" Vinterra sighed but complied with the elder. Anakin kissed the younger's forehead before sending him off towards his room.

"Anakin, how bad are they getting?" Obi-Wan walked out in the hallway, gently placing a hand on the Knight's shoulder

"Worse. It took my several minutes for me to get him back to sleep, I see flashes of them through our bond, and they scare even me master." Anakin looked over at the elder man, Obi-wan saw the worn look in Anakin's face, unfortunately it was pointless to tell him to do anything, sometimes he was just as stubborn as Vinterra when it came to resting, Anakin was lucky he got the younger to do anything he wished. "He's scared to go to sleep half the time."

"Anakin you need to rest as well, you need to take care of yourself in order to take care of Vinterra. You both come from similar backgrounds. It's not rocket science." Obi-wan gently patted the shoulder "Go rest yourself Anakin." Obi-wan walked down the hallway to the bridge, feeling Anakin give in and go to sleep, hoping the two wouldn't destroy themselves because of their imaginations.

When Anakin got to their room he noticed Vinterra was in a peaceful sleep, quietly walking around him he gently kissed the teen's temple, Vinterra groaned, turning over and trying to find Anakin on the empty side of the bed, whining pathetically because he wasn't there. Anakin crawled in beside his lover, wrapping his arms around the younger and feeling said teen purr with contentment, smiling softly as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later both males were waken up to the alarms blaring through the ship, Vinterra was the first on up, before bolting to the bridge to find that the pilot couldn't keep this ship into control. Vinterra quickly got into the pilots seat and started pressing buttons, Anakin appeared in the copilot's chair, looking at the screens.

"Master, we're going to have to make a crash landing." Vinterra stood to reach the switched above him, he was too short to reach them.

"Make it happen Vinny." Anakin knew the only one more capable in making a crash landing and actually live through than he and it was his Padawan. Vinny flicked all main power cells off, stalling the ship so there wasn't extra speeding going into their crash. Anakin took auto pilot off so both him and Vinny could control the ship, Vinny winced when the alarms started in their high pitch stage when the over surface of the ship started to become ablaze, Vinny skillful piloted the ship towards a patch of forest, jerking forward when the ship made a crash landing, smacking his head off the control panel particularly hard.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter, and boy is writer block kicking my ass o.0 sometimes I hate my mind. Anyways, I'm working on the next chapter so If you're lucky you'll get two chapters today. ^.^ and if you want to make it come faster, just click that little review button down their and give me a review, and helpful criticism is nice, not unhelpful ones. those are just annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the dust around the ship had settled everyone got out of the ship, there was only a few that didn't make it through the crash, mostly because they weren't secured in. Anakin had pulled Vinterra from the ship lying him in a soft patch of grass.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan walked over to a group of clones.

"I lost control over the ship sir." One of the clones looked away, shamed.

"What happened?" Obi-wan asked the clone.

"Something hit our engine and I lost control." The clone looked straight at the General. Obi-wan nodded before walking over to Anakin.

"Anakin, is he alright?" Obi-wan stood behind the younger male.

"He's breathing and nothing is broken I think he just hit his head."

Vinterra groaned "Please tell me I'm not dead." Vinterra went to sit up but got met with the spinning world "Fuck."

"No, you're alive." Anakin sat behind the younger and gently prodded his back for broken bones, feeling the younger relax into his touch. Vinterra sighed quietly as Anakin's fingers ghosted over his back looking for breaks, Obi-wan went to see the extent of the damage to the ship.

Clones were already setting up a camp while the others started to repair the ship, it seemed that a stray asteroid as hit one of the engines and in cause scrapped the side of the ship, damaging the half of the second engine. Vinterra walked up behind the elder man, sighing as he noticed the extent of the damage of this ship, wincing when he noticed several of the men pull dead comrades from the ship interior.

"Come on, don't worry about it." Anakin noticed what the younger male was watching, getting him to walk away from the ship. Vinterra did as he was told, going over and over again that he did everything in his power to prevent them losing more men, and apparently his best wasn't good enough. Anakin sighed quietly, getting Vinterra to sit down before he hurt himself from falling over and stumbling over his damn feet. Anakin made Vinterra look at him again, checking him over again and making sure there wasn't anything that was going to cause his Padawan to be permanently disabled or something. Vinterra let the elder do his physical examination of him once again, his mind was to numb to even think straight at this point, endlessly going over things that could have gone in a certain direction during the crash landing. Sure the teenager had crash landed several ships, each one getting less disastrous than the last, hell before today no had died in a crash landing he cause in years, he just couldn't figure out why it happened. Anakin watched the internal battle go through his Padawan's head as he tried to figure out what had happened, even Anakin himself didn't know what to say to the younger male.

"Vinterra, what's wrong?" Anakin whispered, moving blue hair from the younger's face.

"Nothing." Vinterra lied, darting his eyes away from the elder, not realizing he always did this when he was lying.

"Sir, we have a confirmed cause of death, they didn't hear the alarms they were so out of it that they weren't buckled in properly." Rex, one of the commanding clone troopers, stood beside the other males.

"So it wasn't my fault?" Vinterra didn't look at either of the two males.

"No Vinterra, they just weren't strapped in." Rex left the two males, leaving a silence hang over them.

"See Vinny, you did what you knew how to do, it was their own fault." Anakin gently kissed the teen's forehead, feeling the younger lean against him heavily the elder, his head wasn't hurting so much with trying to come up with other ways that his plan had backfired. Anakin kissed the top of his head, "Come on, get some sleep, I'll wake you later. Vinterra nodded tiredly, before going back towards camp and then going to sleep on a cot in one of the tents that had already been put up. Anakin went to go find Obi-wan who was overseeing the ship repairs.

* * *

Another chapter yay! Anyways, reviews are nice, So please hit that nice shining button down there and leave me one... Please?

So I own nothing except for Vinterra, he's from my imagination! xD

Have a nice day~~~~~~~~~3!


End file.
